It's Always Been You
by GreenEyedIdiot
Summary: Bella and Edward have known each other their whole lives...What happens when the nature of their relationship changes? Based on 'Mary's Song' by Taylor Swift. E&B - There will also be some Alice/Jasper, Rose/Emmett drama too! :
1. Chapter 1

**So...I thought, new year, new story. And here it is! It's based off the Taylor Swift song 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My)' **

**I had originally planned on making a sort of One-shot song-fic, and even had pretty much all of it typed out on my laptop, and then it broke…and I lost it all. Fabulous. But anyway, I've decided to just do a full story…it's not a song-fic, just based loosely on that song…I will be adding my own stuff to it. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately...I do _not_ own Twilight. **

**So, yeah…I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! **

**

* * *

**"Oh, look at her." Esme cooed at the little bundle in Renee's arms. "She's beautiful, Ren" Renee smiled up at her best friend in agreement, before casting her eyes down at her daughter once again.

"She sure is." Charlie agreed, staring lovingly at his daughter.

"Would you like to hold her?" Renee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd love to." Esme stated in return, holding her arms out expectantly. Renee placed the sleeping child into Esme's waiting arms – being careful not to wake her. Renee yawned loudly, showing her own exhaustion, but looked on with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm a mother" she laughed tiredly.

"And I can't believe I'm a father" Charlie added, shaking his head in amazement.

"It takes a while to get used to." Esme nodded, remembering how she felt when her twins, Edward and Alice, were born five months ago. She glanced up at the push-chair in the corner of the room and smiled at a sleeping Alice.

Esme looked back at the small little girl in her arms. She ran her finger over the dark hair atop her head.

"Have you named her yet?" she questioned, looking up to Charlie and Renee.

"Isabella." Charlie informed her with a nod.

"What a beautiful name" she praised. "It suits her" she added, looking at Isabella once more.

After Esme had finished holding the child, she passed her to Charlie who gladly took her.

"How is everyone doing?" Carlisle asked quietly as he entered the hospital room, holding a squirming young Edward in his arms.

"Oh, Carlisle, come and look at Isabella!" Esme whispered excitedly. Carlisle smiled at his wife and walked over to her, placing their son in her arms.

"He won't settle down." He commented, hoping his wife would succeed in calming down the small child. He turned to Charlie and Renee with a smile and a congratulations before inspecting the new-born in Charlie's arms.

"She's going to be a heart-breaker, Charlie." Carlisle grinned up at him. Everyone chuckled at the look on Charlie's face.

Esme struggled calming Edward down in the corner. She hushed him and ran her hand over his head, brushing her fingers through his small amount of bronze hair.

"Edward, meet your future wife." Esme cooed, bringing the little boy in her arms closer to Isabella. Edward's squirming suddenly stopped as he stared at the new baby. He looked her over curiously. Isabella's eyes opened, and she immediately stared back at him, her eyes wide with interest. Edward's small hand reached towards her as he smiled a gummy smile. Isabella gurgled in response.

Renee and Esme shared a smile.

"I hope you know that she's not going to date until she's at least thirty." Charlie grumbled, looking at Edward. Everyone in the room laughed quietly at Charlie's statement.

"He _hopes_." Renee giggled.

"She will if I have anything to do with it." Charlie nodded.

They talked for a while more before Esme turned to the double buggy in the corner. Alice was still soundly asleep, her small hand gripping her pink teddy bear tightly.

"I think it's time we go. Edward will be getting testy in a while if he doesn't get some sleep." Esme announced. "Anyway, you need some rest." She said, pointing at Renee. She turned back and placed Edward in his side of the double buggy. A frown immediately came upon his face. Esme grabbed his soother and put it in his mouth, trying to keep him from crying. She walked back over to Renee and gave her a tight hug.

"Congratulations, Ren." She whispered to Renee as she pulled away from her. "You did a brilliant job." She told her, kissing her cheek.

Charlie placed Bella in her cot before receiving a pat on the back from Carlisle.

"Take good care of that little girl." He teased. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"You know I will." He said, smiling at his friend.

After they'd said their goodbyes, Carlisle held the door open as Emse pushed the double buggy towards the exit. Edward and Bella's loud wails suddenly filled the room. Esme stopped pushing the pram and looked at Edward.

"Shh" she tried quieting him – but he'd already woken up Alice. Alice's eyes were wide as she looked around for the source of the noises, but thankfully she just sat looking shocked and didn't make any move to cry.

"What's wrong, son?" Carlisle cooed to Edward. Charlie did the same to Bella. Esme took Edward back out of the buggy and hugged him closely, trying to calm him.

"He dropped his soother." Renee said, pointing to the soother laying on the floor in the corner of the room. Esme looked relieved and walked over to retrieve it. As soon as she walked closer to Bella, Edward stopped his wails. Bella had quieted to a whimpering before stopping completely, her eyes set on Edward's.

Renee and Esme looked at each other and laughed quietly.

"I think they like each other." Esme laughed.

"Well, Good Luck with the dating thing Charlie." Carlisle chuckled, watching the interaction. Charlie only grumbled in response, glancing from his daughter to Edward and then back.

* * *

**So…what are your thoughts? This wasn't all that long, but hey, it's the prologue. I promise you all, the next chapter will _definitely_ be longer. **

**I'd love to hear what you thought of the chapter, so please, **_**please**_** leave me a review? Pretty Please? **

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter...I'm sorry for the delay, but that always happens when I start juggling more than one story at a time! But I promise I'll always get the updates out whenever I get a chance to properly sit down and write. :)**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter! :D**

**BPOV (Age 10)**

"Race you to the meadow!" I shouted, immediately running as fast as my legs would carry me. I knew it wouldn't be long before Edward caught up to me – he was a fast runner – but I gave it everything I had. Edward smirked as he passed me out and ran ahead of me. I huffed, bringing my legs to a halt.

_There was no point in wasting my breath if there was absolutely no way I was going to arrive first, right?_

Edward glanced over his shoulder at me and stopped running once he noticed that I was no longer an active participant in our race.

"What's wrong?" he asked, jogging back towards me. I shook my head at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nothing" I answered shortly.

"B?" he asked again, nudging my shoulder. I looked up then, and I was instantly met with his emerald eyes. I sighed loudly.

"It's just, I can never beat you. You're too fast." I complained. Edward looked puzzled for a minute and the he laughed…_laughed_!

"Of course you can, Bells," he told me once he'd stopped giggling. I looked up to him in disbelief. "Come on, we'll race again." He decided with an encouraging smile. _Might as well give it my best shot…_

We both began running again, pretty much at the same pace. I sped up as I saw the opening to our meadow. It was a truly beautiful place, somewhere just Edward and I knew about and both of us planned to keep it that way. It was _our_ special place. Just for us.

My breaths came out in harsh pants as I arrived at our meadow…_just before _Edward. _I bet him to it!_

"You won, B. What did I tell you?" Edward gasped out, trying to catch his breath.

"You probably let me win." I shrugged, walking through the field of beautiful flowers to find an empty patch of grass.

"What?" he scoffed. "I wouldn't do that." I looked at him for a minute before smiling widely. Of course he let me win…but it was nice to know he cared.

I plonked myself down onto the grass, tucking my feet under myself. Edward joined a second later, lying down on the grass beside me.

"Wanna play a game?" he asked me, his eyebrows raised.

"Tag?" I suggested the first thing that came into my head. Edward scrunched up his nose and shrugged.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah, okay." He agreed, lifting himself up into a sitting position across from me. "You can go first since it was your idea."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered, rubbing his hands together…

_He's been hanging out with Emmett too much._

"Okay…E, I dare you to…lick the bark on that tree over there!" I giggled, pointing to a tree not far from where we were sitting. Edward looked to the tree and then back at me. He huffed before getting up and running to the tree. I looked on, amazed as he licked the bark before returning back. He had a disgusted look on his face as he sat across from me again.

"Yuck." He mumbled before looking to me, an evil glint in his eye.

"Bells…truth or dare?"

"Dare" I decided hesitantly. Edward then dared me to eat one of the purple flowers…not a terribly bad dare, right…? Not as bad as the one I had given him.

The game turned back to Edward and he, of course, chose dare. I thought for a minute. _What could I make him do? Eat a stick? Knock on scary old Mr. Harris' door?_ Then it came to me, something I have been curious about. Something I'd never experienced before. A kiss.

"I dare you to kiss me" His eyes grew wide at my request.

"Really?" he asked me. I nodded in response. Then, slowly, he brought his face closer to mine. He was so close, I could feel his hot breath wash over my face. Of course, I chickened out and at the last minute, I suddenly jumped up and ran off. I watched Edward over my shoulder as I ran – laughing at his shocked expression. He laughed loudly before hopping up and chasing after me. It wasn't long before he caught me and pulled me down onto the grass with him, both of us in a fit of laughter.

"Want to go to my house?" Edward asked once we'd both calmed down. "We can watch a movie, or play some board games or something...?"

"Sure. How 'bout Monopoly?" He agreed to my answer and we both got up off the ground and made our way to Edward's house.

Esme ran out to the hallway once we'd entered the house. She smiled brightly when she saw me, and I smiled in return.

"Bella, honey!" she greeted happily. She walked over, kissing Edward on the cheek before kissing me. Edward groaned and rubbed at his cheek frantically, mumbling something about her embarrassing him. "I made cookies." she informed us. Edward stopped rubbing his cheek and looked up at his mother. My eyes instantly brightened at the news...Esme made the _best_ cookies _ever_. Without a doubt.

"Chocolate chip?" Edward asked hopefully. Esme nodded her head and motioned for us to follow her into the kitchen. She took out a plate and placed a few cookies onto it before pouring milk into two separate glasses. She carried them into the living room, Edward and I following closely behind her. As soon as the plate had been set onto the coffee table, Edward and I dashed for it, grabbing a giant cookie each.

We watched 'The BFG' before my Mom called Esme to tell me to come home for dinner.

"I'll walk you home, if you want." Edward said. I only lived a few doors down from them, but Edward always did this. It was nice.

When we arrived outside my front door, I smiled shyly at Edward, looking up at him through my lashes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, B!" he said happily, turning to leave.

"Edward?" I called nervously. He turned around, waiting for me to answer. I hesitated for a minute, until I worked up the courage to say it.

"Will you...will you kiss me?" I asked, a pink blush already filling my cheeks. He looked at me, slightly confused. "I won't run away this time. I promise." I added. Edward looked around before walking towards me. He stopped when our faces were almost touching. I let my eyes close as I waited patiently. His soft lips touched mine gently. Although it was only a short kiss, it was enough to leave my lips tingling.

_I _liked_ kissing Edward._

I smiled at him after we'd separated. He returned the smile, a proud look on his face.

"Good night."

"Good night." I replied, turning to open the front door. As soon as the door was shut, I leaned against it. Still amazed at what had happened, I brought my fingers up to touch my lips. They still tingled from having Edward's lips on mine. I smiled happily to myself...my first kiss.

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Tell me your thoughts on the chapter by reviewing! Please…? ;) **

**I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully I won't have you waiting too long for the next update! That is if you review…**

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing major in this chapter…next chapter, we'll start to get down to the interesting bits of the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters…I just play with them. :D**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV (Age 15)**

"Another sex dream about my brother, Bells?" Ali smirked, looking amused. She had woken me up in a _very_ nice way – by slapping me across the face with my pillow. Note the heavy sarcasm.

"_Why_ am I friends with you again?" I replied back with a huff as I sat up in the bed. I rubbed my eyes before squinting up at Alice. "And I _wasn't_ dreaming about Edward, okay?"

Alice scoffed, looking at me in disbelief. "I came in here and you were moaning his name. I think I can put two and two together." My face heated up at being caught. _Great._ Why do people love to embarrass me?

She knows exactly how I feel about him, how I've felt about him for _years_. It was after our first kiss – things just, _changed_, and I developed feelings for him. Of course, he would never return the feelings, but a girl could dream, right?

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Alice asked me simply.

"Yeah, like it's that simple."

"It is."

"Ali, I don't know what planet you think you're on, because no – it's not that simple."

"What's complicated about it? You like him, he sure as hell likes you…go for it." She shrugged, sitting across from me on my bed.

"That's the thing. I _don't know_ if he feels the same way," I explained, throwing my arms in the air. "And I'm not willing to risk our friendship on the _small_ chance that he does. I'd rather have him as a friend then not at all."

"That makes sense, yes. _But_, I _know_ that he likes you too." She replied, tapping her head with her finger. "I just know these things."

"Yeah…anyway, how're things with Jasper?" I asked, steering the subject away from me. Alice had her eye on the new guy at school, who had just moved here from Texas last month. Since then she's been hatching a plan to snatch him up.

"Don't think you can change the subject that easily, Bells." She scolded, but let it drop anyway.

"Have you snatched him up yet?" I chuckled.

"Not _yet_. But, I'm hoping I will soon! I invited him to Edward and I's joint sixteenth next week." She explained, a glint in her hazel eyes. Edward and Alice are having a joint sixteenth birthday party next week – a party that was basically forced on poor Edward by his pixie twin sister.

"And what exactly are you going to do? Seduce him?" I laughed lightly.

"Pretty much" she smirked in response.

Alice and I both jumped as the door to my bedroom flung open. Rose stomped in before slamming the door shut.

"What's up with you?" I asked as she fell onto the bed with a heavy sigh. She looked to the two of us and rolled her eyes.

"I think Royce and I just broke up" she muttered. Alice and I tried to hide our smiles – we had wanted her to dump that creep for ages.

"What happened?" Ali asked.

"I caught him making out with some chick last night." She growled.

"Rose." I sighed, lying down beside her on the bed. Ali did the same thing as we tried comforting our friend.

"She's lucky that I didn't get a proper look at her face" I snorted out a laugh - she was probably right there. Rose is someone you definitely do _not_ want to meet in a dark alley. "She left as soon as I caught them."

"Bitch" Alice piped in. We all giggled for a second before Rose continued.

"So, I told him straight up – that we're over." She shrugged. "It got physical, too."

"What?" I gasped, leaning on my elbow so I could take a look at her. I saw Alice do the same from the corner of my eye. Had he hurt her? "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I didn't hit him _too_ hard." She replied with a shrug. I shook my head as I laughed loudly. I should've known that Rose would be the one to throw all the punches. Rose turned to me, a wide grin on her face.

"Can I just ask…why are you both at my house on a Sunday at," I paused to look at the clock on my bedside table. "nine o'clock?"

"Oh yes, I got distracted for a minute." Ali giggled. "We're going shopping!" she announced, jumping up off the bed. I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

"Don't you want an outfit for the party?" She asked. "To impress Edward?" I shook my head at her, adamant on putting my foot down for once and not giving in to the pixe.

"Please?" she pouted, putting on the puppy dog eyes. And that did it. I gave in. Damn my inability to say no to those eyes!

* * *

I was at my locker the following day, searching for the books I needed for the next class – Biology. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and with a quick glance, I saw Mike. I tried my best not to groan as I turned back to the task at hand.

"Bella?" he called, tapping my shoulder again. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, Mike." I said nicely. There really wasn't any point in being rude, was there?

"Listen, I was thinking if you're free this weekend we could go to the Cullen's sixteenth together."

"Mike," I started, turning around to face him. "I can't-"

"She's going with me." Edward interrupted, slinging his arm around my shoulder. He smiled up at Mike pleasantly.

"Oh." Mike said in an annoyed tone, looking from me to Edward. "I guess I'll see you around" he muttered before walking briskly down the corridor. I'd almost feel sorry for him if he wasn't so annoying.

As soon as he was out of earshot, both Edward and I started laughing loudly.

"Thanks E." I chuckled, grabbing my biology book from my locker.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" he replied, flashing me a pantie-dropping smile. _Friends…yeah. _"Why exactly did Alice invite him?"

"I have absolutely no clue." I scoffed. "I think she's invited the whole school by now, anyway."

"_Yay, _I can't wait! It's going to be _so_ cool!" he mocked excitement -a lot like Alice's- before rolling his eyes dramatically. I laughed heartily at him. "Walk you to class?" he asked, his perfect eyebrows raised in question. I nodded, walking along beside him. I couldn't help but smile slightly as he threw his arm around my shoulder again.

Why can't you choose who you have feelings for? It'd make life so much easier to deal with.

But the fact is, you can't.

* * *

_**Very**_** uneventful chapter – I don't even have a reason for this chapter, it just happened...my fingers just typed it randomly. :3**

**But, what did you think anyway?**

**My idea was to have Edward and Bella together by, like, the fifth chapter…maybe…so, here's a question for you all; Do you think that's too soon?**

**I'm going to watch Criminal Minds now…looks like a good episode. :) Please review…it might sound bitchy, but I won't really want to update if I don't get many reviews. :( They always inspire me and encourage me to write the next chapter! So, get reviewing…!**

**P.S – I love when I get story ideas in a review or PM! *Hint* *hint* Lol. :D**

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter…finally. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, k?**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

"Ow!" I protested as Alice tugged and twisted my hair. "What are you doing? Ripping the hair from my scalp?"

"Don't be a baby, Bells. It hurts to look good." She stated. "But it's so worth it."

_I _highly_ disagree to that._

Rose nodded in agreement to Alice's statement, and walked over with a few make-up supplies. I groaned out loud, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What? Bells, I'm planning on making you look so stunning, Edward won't be able to look away." Rose explained along with a sigh at my lack of enthusiasm. She reached into her bag and dug around in there before holding up a few brushes to inspect them. Deciding on one of them, she threw the others back into the bag before working her magic.

After being poked and prodded for a good twenty minutes, they were finally finished. Alice guided me to the mirror and awaited my reaction with an excited smile. I turned my head to the mirror and was shocked at what I saw reflecting back at me.

_That's not me…right?_

My hair cascaded down my back in perfect spirally curls, and my make-up looked beautiful. Rose went for a Smokey-eyed look, keeping the rest of my make –up natural. I looked…_pretty_.

The outfit they had given to wear was reasonable enough. It was a knee length blue dress, the material clung to me, showing what little amount of curves I had. Thankfully, Alice had agreed to let me wear a pair of ballet flats with the dress…otherwise, I'd be spending the night in the emergency room.

I thanked them both before they pulled me out of the room. We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Emmett and Edward sat sifting through some CD's Alice had left on the Breakfast bar. I couldn't help but glance over Edward's attire, he looked all sorts of hot. He was wearing a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black jeans. Could he get any more mouth-watering? I think not.

_Stop it Bella! Best friend, remember?_

"Rosalie…you are lookin' _fine_!" Emmett hollered at Rose who scowled at him in return.

"I know," she replied simply, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. This caused Alice, Edward and I to laugh loudly. Rose was definitely aware of her good looks and her effect on men.

I looked back to Edward who was now staring at me intently. His eyes were trailing down my body, and a blush immediately filled my cheeks at his attention.

"Are you guys helping out or what?" Alice suddenly asked. "We need to hide Mom and Dad's expensive stuff. Just to be safe."

* * *

Two hours later and the Cullen house was filled with a huge amount of people – some of them none of us had ever seen before.

"Who the hell is he?" Edward asked as he walked over to me and Alice. Both of us shrugged at his question.

"I think he lives on the reservation," Alice replied thoughtfully. She looked through the crowd as Edward and I talked quietly.

"You look amazing, B." Edward said suddenly, looking shocked at his own statement. My heart fluttered at his words…did he feel as attracted to me as I was to him? I tried to shake that idea out of my head. Even if he did, nothing could ever happen between us, we were strictly friends.

I stared up at him, not knowing what to say.

"You don't look too bad yourself, E." I finally replied. He shot me my favourite crooked smile, and I swear my knees almost gave in.

Alice suddenly grabbed my arm tightly and I turned my gaze to her. She was standing on her tip-toes, looking through the crowds of people.

"I see him!" she shrieked over the loud music.

"Who?"

"Jasper!"

"Well…go talk to him." I said, nudging her forward. Her mouth open and closed a few times before she nodded her head. She smoothed out her dress and looked to me for approval.

"You look gorgeous," I assured her. She smiled, skipped off and disappeared into the crowd without another word. I looked back at Edward who looked genuinely confused at the interaction.

"What is going on?"

"Jasper is here, Alice has her eyes on him," I laughed. Edward rolled his eyes before chuckling. A sound I loved hearing.

"Want some punch?" he asked, gesturing towards the table holding the punch bowl.

As we made our way over to the table, I noticed Emmett and Rosalie in the corner. She was straddling him on one of the sofas, both of her hands held his face as they kissed.

"Seriously?" I gawked at them. Edward's beautiful laugh filled my ears as he looked in their direction.

"It looks like they're finally getting along with each other."

_Well, that's one way of putting it._

As we were getting our punch, Mike approached us. He smiled at me, completely ignoring Edward at my side.

"Bella, hey!"

"Mike," I greeted before turning back to the bowl, taking some into a ladle and pouring it into a cup.

"The dance floor isn't too full, want to dance?" he asked, nodding his head to the area where couples were dancing. I was preparing to turn him down as nicely as I could, but Edward cut in before I had the chance.

"Sorry Mike, she's my dance partner for tonight," Edward said to him with a shrug, placing a hand on my back protectively. I swear I felt tingles.

Mike subtly glared at Edward before turning to smile at me. "Another time, then."

"He is beyond annoying," Edward muttered to me as we watched Mike saunter towards Jessica.

"You're telling me. _I'm_ the one he constantly badgers. Thankfully you're always there to save me," I laughed, bringing the cup to my lips before taking a sip. Edward sat his cup down and stood in front of me, holding his hand out. I stared at it before glancing up at him questioningly.

"Dance with me?"

"You know I can't dance, E." I scoffed, taking another sip of my drink.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he replied, dazzling me with his smile yet again. "I promise."

A smile slowly spread across my face. My dancing skills were useless, but how could I say no to that face? I placed my cup beside Edward's on the table before I nodded at him, placing my hand in his. The spark I felt as our skin touched did nothing for my already fluttering heart.

He led me to the dance floor, both of us pulling stupid moves as a lively song came through the speakers. Edward and I were probably making fools of ourselves, with our odd dancing and the strange faces we were making at one another, but we didn't care. It was Edward's birthday, and we were going to enjoy it.

Once that song had finished, a slow song started. Noticing that as a signal for me to finish, I stopped my stupid dance moves and turned to leave the dance floor, until I felt Edward's hand pull me back to him. His hands slowly moved to my waist and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck in return. Who knows when I'd get the chance to do this again without it being considered inappropriate?

Edward's touch heated my skin as we swayed slowly to the music, our eyes staying connected the entire time. I suddenly felt vulnerable under his gaze, as if I was standing naked in front of him. I felt my cheeks heat up as I averted my eyes away from him. His cool finger lifted my chin up and my eyes met his emerald ones. I was stuck again, unable to tear my eyes away from him. My breathing became shaky under his intense gaze. How could one person have such an effect on me?

Subconsciously, our heads began moving closer…

Our moment was interrupted when the slow song ended abruptly and a loud techno one began.

Edward and I quickly moved apart, still staring at each other. My mind was reeling after what could have happened. Were we about to kiss? I had to be reasonable. No matter how much I wanted to kiss him, it would only increase my want for him…and I couldn't have him, so why put myself through the heartache?

Edward shook his head, as if he was clearing his mind, before glancing around. He pointed at someone and I followed his gaze, spotting Alice waving her hand frantically.

"I guess we should see what the pixie wants," he laughed, walking in her direction.

And just like that, everything between us was back to normal.

* * *

**Your thoughts please?**

**Last night I finally watched '**_**Black Swan**_**' with my friend…and I can honestly say that it is the **_**weirdest**_** movie I've ever seen in my life. It's so weird, I'm still trying to decide whether I liked it or not. What did you think of it?**

**Review? Please?**

**XXxxXX ~ Niamh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is up…my fingers just got a little carried away and typed this chapter up sooner than I'd originally thought.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

"I refuse to watch some ridiculous movie about people's heads getting chopped off!" Alice huffed, resting a hand on her hip as she squinted her eyes at Emmett. His mouth fell open and he looked at her as if she was insane.

_This is what we deal with almost every movie night…_

"And you think watching a movie about two people skipping in a field of daisies and holding hands is any better?" he retorted back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's _Dear John_, not some weirdo movie," she rolled her eyes in response.

"Exactly. Soppy shit." Emmett snorted out a laugh. Alice sighed and turned to the rest of us with a questioning glance.

"So, what's it going to be?" She began, looking at both DVDs in her hand. "_Dear John _or _Friday The 13__th_" she called them out, scowling as she said the title of the last film.

"It's not usually like this, Jasper," I explained to him, noticing the confusion on his face. Jasper had quickly become a part of our group after the party. He and Alice had gone on a few dates, and had only recently decided to go steady.

"Yes it is," Emmett butted in, arguing against my previous statement. "The pixie tries to get it her way all the time."

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically before holding up the DVDs again.

Alice and Rose both agreed for _Dear John _while both Emmett and Jasper shouted out for _Friday The 13th_.

"What?" Alice asked, looking at Jasper who shrugged in response.

"I've wanted to see that movie for ages."

"You're supposed to be on my side," she huffed. "But I suppose I can let it slip this time."

"Oh, you're so kind, Alice! Let him make his own decisions just this _once_!" Emmett teased, receiving a playful glare from Alice in return.

"Bells, Edward…what's it going to be?" Alice asked, turning to Edward and me.

"I couldn't care less." Edward decided, shaking his head at his sister.

"How about we watch something everyone will all definitely like to see," I suggested, reaching for my bag. Everyone looked on curiously while I searched for the DVD I had brought along with me in the event of a disagreement on the movie choice. I smiled widely as I held up _The Hangover_, knowing the response I'd get from it.

"I _loved_ Zach Galifianakis' performance in that!" Alice shouted out.

"Anything with a dose of Bradley Cooper is a must-see." Rose piped up, nodding her head in approval.

"Dude, Alan simply rules!" Emmett bellowed.

Thankfully, not one person disagreed to watching the movie. Alice and Jasper took the love seat while Rose and Emmett took the couch – Emmett's large size nearly taking up the whole thing, leaving Edward and I to sit on the second love seat.

Halfway through the movie, Edward's arm came to rest around me as I snuggled into his side. This wasn't unusual to us, it was something we did all the time, but it just felt _different_ this time. My mind kept going back to our moment at the party, where we most likely would have kissed if it weren't for the sudden song change.

I looked up to Edward as he watched the television intently. I watched how his eyebrows would raise at certain parts before his beautiful lips turned into a smile. How he threw his head back to laugh loudly. How-

_Focus, Bella! _

After the movie had finished, we all sat back and stretched.

"I shouldn't have eaten that last slice of pizza." Emmett groaned, patting his stomach.

"I guess we can save the chocolate ice-cream for another time, then." Alice shrugged, piling the empty pizza boxes on top of each other. Emmett immediately perked up.

"We have chocolate ice-cream?" he asked, looking towards the kitchen with excited eyes.

_He really is a big child._

"Dude, does your mind ever stop thinking about food?" Jasper questioned with a laugh.

"Nope," Emmett replied, shaking his head proudly.

_Where the hell does he store all that food?_

"I know exactly what to do next!" Alice suddenly squealed, jumping up from her position on the sofa. Rose's eyes widened before she hopped up alongside Alice.

"Truth or dare!" they both announced in unison.

Emmett hollered at the choice of entertainment while Edward and I groaned loudly.

"Why?"

"Don't start, Bells. You are going to play along like a good little girl." Rose pointed at me. "End of discussion." Alice nodded her head firmly in agreement with Rosalie.

_Great._

Both Edward and I sighed and joined the rest of the group who had already sat on the floor.

"I'm starting," Alice announced. Her eyes scanned the room, looking at each of us before her eyes landed on her unsuspecting boyfriend. "I pick…Jasper."

Jasper swallowed loudly, looking around at the rest of us before settling his eyes back on Alice.

"I dare you…to put on one of my dresses and sing 'Barbie Girl'!" she giggled.

Only five minutes later, an unimpressed Jasper walked down the stairs in a flowery pink dress. Nobody could contain their laughter at the sight of him. The back was left open, as it wouldn't zip up the whole way. It stopped at his knees and flowed outwards when Alice asked him to twirl for us.

"It suits you," Edward chuckled, receiving a glare from Jasper in response.

"Wait, there's just one thing missing." Alice said thoughtfully, standing on her tip-toes to place a pink clip in his hair. She smiled and handed him a hairbrush to sing into.

"I can't believe you did that to me." he huffed at Alice after he'd gotten changed into his own clothes again.

"I'm sorry, Jazzy. It's just a bit of fun." She giggled, pecking his lips lightly.

The rest of the game went on in the same fashion, each of us giving the other an embarrassing dare. I knew I was in trouble when it was Alice's turn again. She smiled innocently at me before asking me the question.

"Truth or dare?"

I looked to everyone before I answered.

"Dare."

That seemed to satisfy her and she shared a meaningful look with Rose before she stared back at me with an evil glint in her eyes.

_Oh no…_

"Bells, I dare you to kiss Edward." She smirked. "On the lips!" she added quickly.

A blush immediately filled my cheeks at her choice of dare. I looked to Edward who was looking a little uncomfortable. I glared at Alice with everything I could muster before turning to Edward again. Surprisingly, he was now looking back at me, an expectant look upon his face.

Our faces slowly moved closer, my heart starting to beat loudly. His hand came up to cup my cheek, and I gladly leaned into his touch.

My eyes fluttered closed and my lips parted as our lips softly touched. A flood of sensations rushed through me at the contact. Enjoying the feel of his lips against mine, I dove my fingers into his bronze locks, pulling him closer to me as our lips moved effortlessly together. Edward's tongue slowly drifted across my bottom lip, earning a whimper from me as I allowed him to enter, effectively deepening our kiss. The feel of his tongue against mine ignited a want in me that I had never experienced before. I wanted _more_.

"Uh, guys…" Emmett snickered, interrupting our kiss.

Edward and I jumped apart at the sound of his voice, both of us breathing heavily.

"Well, that was…interesting," Rose snorted. I looked up to see everyone smiling brightly at Edward and I. My eyes connected with Alice's and I shook my head at her proud smile.

_So _that_ was the main reason for the game…the sneaky little pixie._

_

* * *

_

**I know, slightly strange way to end it, but whatever. **

**Just to let you know...they aren't together _yet_...it was just a game of truth or dare afterall. The truth will come out soon! ;)**

**Anyway…I updated fast…do I get a review in return? Please? I love them! :)**

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so they're not together yet…but we're getting there, right? :)**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV:** **(Two weeks later)**

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella as I noticed her looking out the window thoughtfully, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She didn't move when I spoke, she continued to sit still, staring out the window.

"B?" I looked away from the road for a second to watch her. "Bells?" I tried again, louder this time. Her head snapped in my direction, her eyebrows raised in silent question. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She nodded, smiling slightly at me. Just by the look on her face, I knew there was something wrong. "I'm just…thinking."

"About?" I encouraged, my eyes staying focused on the road before glancing back to her. She sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Stuff." She replied with a shrug.

_Well…that was informative._

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked. She never acted like this, but the past few weeks had been this way, almost…awkward.

My mind went back to the night we played truth or dare…I had finally gotten the chance to kiss her. And it was amazing. Nothing I have ever experienced could compare to the feeling of her lips against mine. It only increased my desire for her.

I had wanted to talk to Bella about the kiss, tell her straight up how I felt about her, but I chickened out at the last minute. Part of me felt glad that I had backed out, the last thing I wanted was our friendship to be ruined. It was highly likely that she didn't feel the same way…why would she? I'm just a friend to her – her _best_ friend at that. If I confessed my love for her and she rejected me, not only would my heart be completely shattered, but so would our friendship.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Bella replied quietly. I took that as a hint to shut up, and so I did. I turned my attention back to the task at hand; driving Bella home safely.

* * *

**BPOV:**

I stared down at my hands as I replayed a conversation I'd had with Alice earlier.

"_This is getting ridiculous, Bells." She sighed. "You need to tell him. If not, someone else is going to come and snatch him right up, and before you know it, you're a lonely old woman living with twenty cats who spends her days thinking back on what _could have been_."_

"_Now you're exaggerating." I scoffed, looking up at Rose who was rolling her eyes at our lovable yet dramatic friend._

"_Exaggerating my ass." She snorted delicately. "I'm telling you it'll work out."_

"_And I'm telling you that you're _not psychic_." How was she to know that everything would be okay? I couldn't put mine and Edward's friendship on the line just because Alice says it'll work out. She could be wrong._

"_You'll regret not telling him, Bells." Alice said, her voice growing even more serious as she looked me in the eye. _

"_She's right, Bells. That's one thing you can be sure of." Rose pitched in firmly._

And I couldn't help but believe them. There would always be a part of me that would wonder about what could have been.

Either way, I was screwed. I either mask my feelings for him, keep pretending that the feelings I have for him are no more than brotherly love. Or, I could throw the truth out there and risk losing him for good. Our friendship would never be the same after a confession like that.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Edward stopped the car outside my house. I turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks for the ride."

"You don't need to thank me, Bells." He laughed. Esme and Carlisle had bought Edward a car for his birthday (they also bought Alice one, too), and since then, Edward had decided he was driving me anywhere I wanted to go.

"I better get inside, Mom and Dad will be wondering where I am." I chuckled, leaning over to kiss his cheek –something we always did- before I opened the car door and hopped out.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Edward confirmed, a look of concern upon his face.

"I know, and I promise if I need to talk, you'll be the first person I'll go to." I assured him before saying my goodbyes again and heading up the driveway.

Edward waited outside until I had reached my door and opened it, something he always did to ensure I got in safely. With a wave, he drove down the street and into the blackness.

"Have a nice time, hon?" Mom asked as soon as I entered the house. I nodded my response to her as I removed my coat.

"You're just in time for dinner, kiddo." Dad informed me. I laughed when I looked up and saw him sitting at the table, a knife and fork at the ready. His eyes were wide and fixated on the soup Mom was pouring into a bowl. If this were a cartoon, he'd be drooling right now.

After I'd eaten, I went straight to my room, craving some time to think. I lay on my bed, Clair De Lune playing softly on my CD player as I thought over the pros and cons of telling Edward.

By the morning, I had made my decision.

* * *

**EPOV:**

My phone buzzed and I instantly smiled as I read the name; Bella.

_I need to talk to you. See you at yours in five? ~B_

I replied back to her, agreeing. 'We need to talk'? That sounded serious. Although it didn't sound good, I was glad she was coming to talk to me when something was bothering her. I was always there for her, no matter what.

Putting away my school books, I heard a knock at the door.

"You were fast," I chuckled as I swung the door open. My smiled instantly fell to a grimace. "Oh, it's you." I muttered as I came face to face with Tanya. That girl was a grade A stalker (Okay, maybe using the word 'stalker' is being over-dramatic, but it's _pretty_ much the truth) - she stalked Emmett all through the first two years of High School, and now she's stalking me. Perfect.

"Hey Eddie." She greeted me in that annoying, nasally voice. "I thought we could work on some of our assignment today."

Was she kidding? After being put with her on a project about 'Ancient Egyptian History', she had basically implied that I could do the work, and she'd just take the credit. There was no way I was going to let that happen, so I went up to Mr. Birdy after class last week and requested a new partner. Didn't Tanya get the memo?

"It's pretty much done." I shrugged. "And anyway, we aren't partners on that assignment anymore, I thought you knew."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot!" she giggled loudly, causing me to grimace. She sounded like a hyena – no joke.

_Yeah…she forgot. How stupid does she think I am?_

"Yeah, goodbye Tanya." I said shortly, not in the mood for her nonsense, as I began to close the door. Her bright red heel stopped the door from closing and I sighed to myself in complete frustration, opening it again.

"Well, maybe we could hang out or something?" she asked in what _she_ thought was a sexy voice – to me, it sounded like she had a throat infection.

"I actually have plans, so-" I was unable to finish my sentence as her lips collided with mine.

* * *

**BPOV**:

I checked myself over in the mirror, smoothing out the t-shirt I was wearing nervously.

_Just do it, Bella. _

Taking a deep breath, I jogged down the stairs.

"I'm just going to Edward's, I'll be back soon." I called to my parents as I opened the front door, not waiting for them to answer.

I had to do this now, before I changed my mind completely. My heart was beating rapidly as I got closer to the Cullen's house. This was it.

Just as I rounded the corner into their driveway, I spotted Tanya at the front door. I continued to walk up the driveway as they talked, but my feet stopped in their tracks at what I saw next.

Tanya and Edward kissing.

I immediately turned and ran out of the driveway, my eyes slowly filling with tears.

* * *

**So…what do we think?**

**You all know what to do for the next update…click that little blue button labelled 'Review this Chapter'! Please? :P**

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My fingers just won't stop writing for this story...**

**And, are we really on the 7th chapter for this story already? Wow.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**:

"I actually have plans, so-" I was unable to finish my sentence as her lips collided with mine.

I tried to pull away from her, but her hands came up to lock my face against hers.

_Was she crazy?_

I was done with being patient and with one push, she stumbled back, her eyes wide in shock.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I demanded, no doubt a disgusted look upon my face.

"I know you want me, Eddie." She scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It amazed me how highly she thought of herself. Tanya considered herself the most desirable girl at Forks High School…oh, how wrong she is.

"You don't know the first thing about what I _want_," I snorted out a laugh before opening my door wider and gesturing for her to leave. "Now, I'd like you to leave, if that isn't too much to ask."

"But Eddie, I-"

"_Out_." I interrupted her angrily. She stomped her foot on the ground, something a two year old would do during a tantrum. With a huff and a flick of her bleach blond hair, she turned and walked briskly out the door. I couldn't help the snort that escaped me as I watched her _try_ to walk down the driveway in her platform heels.

With a shake of my head, I swung the door shut and headed to the living room where I sat down to wait for Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**:

As I hurried out of the driveway, tears spilling onto my cheeks, I almost ran into Alice.

"Bella?" she questioned worriedly as she spotted the tears. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I shook my head at her. I wanted – no, I _needed_ to be alone. I needed time to calm down, to compose myself. I was obviously too late with my confession. Alice was right. I took my time in telling him, and now, before I even had the chance, he's involved with someone else. Not just anyone else either, but _Tanya_. The Grade A skank of Forks.

"Hey!" she called as I rushed past her. She caught up to me, stopping me in my tracks.

"You think I'm just going to let you go home in this state? What happened?" she asked, her arm wrapping around me in a comforting gesture.

"He-" I stopped short to let out a sob before taking a deep breath. "I'm too late."

"Late for what?" Ali asked, confusion written all over her face. I sighed, wiping the tears from my face.

"I'm too late." I whispered again. "You were right. I took too long to tell him, and now…" I trailed off, closing my eyes tightly.

"Bells." She sighed, pulling me into her arms. "How about we go to the coffee shop, and we can talk about it?"

I shook my head defiantly. "No. I don't want to talk about it. I'm done talking, okay?" I huffed. "I just need some alone time." I told her, turning to walk back to my house.

"I'll be at Jasper's for most of the night, so if you decide you do want to talk-"

"You know where to find me." I nodded, finishing her sentence. With a small smile at her, I turned and made my way back to the house. Luckily enough, we lived close by, just down the road actually. Mom and Esme had been best friends since they were embryos, and have been inseparable their whole lives, so it wasn't a surprise to anyone when they moved literally two minutes away from each other.

As soon as I entered the house, I went straight to my room, hoping to avoid Mom and Dad. I really wanted to skip the interrogation about why I was in such a state.

Flopping down onto my bed, I let out a loud sigh.

I had to get my shit together – Edward couldn't see me like this. I had to push my feelings for him as far back in my mind as possible, I couldn't exactly start avoiding him, could I? I was going to see him every day, and if he and Tanya were going to be together then I'd have to learn to deal with it without breaking down.

I groaned loudly as I looked to my bedside clock. I had told Edward I would be at his place ten minutes ago.

I slowly got up and went to the bathroom, ridding myself of any evidence that I had been crying, before making my way to the Cullen's again.

* * *

"There you are," Edward laughed as he opened the door. "I was afraid you were ditching me."

"You know me, I'd never do that." I replied back, doing my best to act normal. He opened the door wider and waited for me to enter.

"Are you coming in, or would you prefer to stand out here in the cold?" he teased. I laughed quietly, nodding my head as I walked inside.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?" I asked as I realised I couldn't smell anything cooking. Esme was _always_ cooking something.

"Dad's at work, and Mom is meeting with some family who want their house redecorated." He explained, moving towards the living room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat down in one of the armchairs. I sat down on the sofa, leaning down to remove my converse.

"When?" I asked, stopping to look at him.

"In the text…you said you wanted to talk."

"Oh, yeah...that" I chuckled, reaching down again to untie my laces. "It's nothing important."

I removed the shoes and sat up straighter on the sofa, tucking my legs under myself. I noticed Edward staring at me, obviously not believing what I had said.

"Really. It was nothing. I can't even remember what it was." I laughed, trying my best to change the subject. Edward let it drop and went to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"One ice tea for you," Edward handed me my glass. "And one lemonade for me."

We sat in silence, neither of us having much to say. I probably looked insanely stupid…I had texted him, telling him we 'needed to talk' and then I come over here…and say absolutely _nothing_. It really makes no sense.

"Guess who stopped by?" Edward spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence. I shrugged at him, waiting for him to continue. "Tanya."

I stiffened at the mention of her name and I suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Oh?" I managed to squeak out.

"Yeah, she wanted to do some of our assignment." He nodded.

"I thought you weren't paired with her anymore."

At least not on the _assignment_…

"I'm not." He snorted.

I tried my best to cover my distaste for her by sipping my tea.

"I think I've got myself a stalker." He laughed, setting his drink down onto the coffee table. "I mean, first Emmett and now me," he scoffed. "You think she'd get the hint."

_I'm pretty sure Emmett didn't kiss her…_

"What?" Edward asked, cocking his head to the side. _Shit…had I said that out loud?_ I shook my head at him and looked down at my drink, inspecting the frosted glass of the cup.

"I didn't kiss Tanya."

I looked up at him incredulously. I had _seen_ it. Why the hell was he lying to me? I saw it with my own eyes. Edward had never lied to me before, and I couldn't help the wave of anger that passed through me.

"I _saw_ you," I began, suddenly standing up from my sitting position. "I saw you kiss her. Just after I texted, I came over and saw you two."

"_Ah_…you saw that?" he rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, before rolling his eyes. "Well, what you saw was _Tanya_ kissing _me_. I didn't return it. And if you would have waited another few seconds, you would have seen me push her away before kicking her out."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times at the new information, unsure of what to say. So, he _didn't_ kiss her? A small sense of satisfaction ran through me, knowing now that he hadn't kissed her back.

"Oh…" was my brilliant answer. I had basically just made a fool of myself, getting worked up over my _friend_ kissing someone. Who the hell does that?

I looked back up at Edward sheepishly to see him wearing a smirk.

"Were you jealous, B?" he teased with a chuckle. He didn't know how right he was…

"No. I just…I just didn't want you getting involved with the town skank, that's all." I scoffed. "You might catch something."

Edward laughed loudly, nodding his head in agreement to the 'catching something' comment.

_God, I love his laugh…_

Edward walked closer to me, a grin still set on his face. His eyes seemed to scan my face for a minute, and his smile slowly faded as he watched me intently. I couldn't help but stare back – his intense gaze keeping me on the spot.

_Why was he looking at me like that?_

Edward and I stared at each other, neither of us speaking, neither of us moving. Silence was upon us.

A crease slowly formed on his forehead before he sighed, pulling me into him for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the feel of him against me.

"I can't do this anymore, B." he murmured into my hair. I pulled away from the hug, looking up at him. I searched his face for a clue, for something to show what he was talking about. His eyes were closed as he breathed deeply through his nose.

"I just _can't_ keep doing this."

"Can't keep doing what?" I whispered back, my eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Pretending." He answered simply, opening his eyes slowly. As soon as our eyes met, I averted my gaze.

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled, looking down at my hands nervously. I had to stop my mind from making assumptions…he could be talking about _anything_.

"You and me." He whispered, lifting my chin so I was forced to meet his emerald eyes. I tried to read the emotion in them, but I couldn't. I couldn't figure out what it was. "I can't keep pretending like there's nothing _there_. That there's nothing more than just friendship between us."

My heart began to pound in my chest at his words. _Is he really saying what I think he is?_ My heart was beating so loudly, I was pretty sure he could hear it.

I was unable to react to his words as his lips crashed down on mine. My breathing hitched at the contact and my hands instantly reached up to tangle themselves into his bronze locks. He placed a hand on my lower back, pulling me as close to him as possible. I leaned into him, melting into the kiss. My brain had surely gone to mush the second his lips met mine, I couldn't even decipher the various emotions rushing through my body. He turned his head to the side, deepening our kiss. Our lips were moving in perfect synchronization. His tongue slipped through my lips, causing Edward and I to moan simultaneously at the contact.

All too soon, the kiss was broken. Edward touched his forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily at our passionate kiss. I was no expert on kissing, Edward was the only guy I had ever kissed, but I'm pretty sure nobody has ever had a kiss like _that_. A kiss that makes your toes curl and makes your body tingle at the intense sensations it sends through you.

Edward and I never moved from our embrace, we stood completely wrapped up in each other.

Then, he whispered the words I had only ever dreamed of hearing him say.

"I love you, Bella."

* * *

**I'm not happy with this chapter, but for the life of me, I can't seem to be able to fix it. :(**

**Regardless…what are your thoughts on it?**

**Originally…this story was supposed to be based on 'Mary's Song' by Taylor Swift…but I really don't think that's happening anymore. Lol. I have my own ideas, and I want to go with them. :)**

**So…leave me a review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter. I love hearing them! :P**

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm proud of myself…I'm updating fast these days. :D**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

"I love you, Bella." He whispered, causing my eyes to immediately snap open and lock with his. "I'm _in_ love with you."

_He was in love with me?_

I stared at him in silence for a second while my mind processed what he had just said, before a wide grin made its way across my face.

"I'm in love with you, too." I whispered back. Almost as soon as the words had escaped my mouth, Edward grabbed me, urgently pressing his lips to mine again. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I smiled into the kiss.

"You are?" he asked breathlessly once we'd pulled away again.

"I am." I giggled lightly at him, nodding my head. The dazzling smile never once left his face as we continued to stare at each other.

"Does this mean that we're…official?" he asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Do you want us to be?" I retorted back at him with a smirk. He nodded his head in response.

"Do you?"

I laughed quietly, nodding at him in assurance. If possible, his already wide grin got even bigger.

"Then I guess you are now my girlfriend, Bella Swan." He muttered, pulling me against his chest. My arms tightened their hold around his neck, moulding our bodies together.

"I guess I am."

* * *

"Hey, Ed, guess what? I-" Emmett stopped talking as soon as he noticed me in the room. "Oh, hey Bells!" he plonked himself onto the couch beside us, slinging an arm around me. A piercing scream rang through the room a second later and our heads snapped up to see Alice hopping up and down on the spot. She looked like a yo-yo…

"Oh. My. _God_!" she squealed, clapping her hands together in excitement. We all just stared at her, waiting for her to explain her crazy-ass outburst. Her mouth hung open and she pointed to where Edward and I's hands were joined.

I knew she'd go nuts at the news, but I didn't think she'd go _that_ crazy. But then again, this is Alice we're talking about.

She gave me a knowing look and finally calmed herself down.

"What did I tell you?" she directed her question towards me, a smug smile adorning her face. Emmett's face held a look of utter confusion as he glanced between the three of us.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked, dumbfounded. Alice looked to him and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You are so unobservant, Emmett. Look," she pointed towards mine and Edward's entangled hands. He stared at the hands for a second before an acknowledging look spread across his face and he smiled.

"Oh! I get it!" he bellowed, nodding. "You final decided to man up and tell her!"

"Well, it was about time," Alice added in agreement. "For _both_ of you to admit it."

Edward and I groaned quietly at the attention.

"Hey, we brought pizza home with us," Emmett announced as he stood up from his seat beside us. "Want some? It's pepperoni…" he reached into one of the shopping bags beside Alice's feet and pulled out two pizza boxes.

_Wait…why the hell was Emmett shopping with Alice?_

"Em, why were you shopping with Alice?" I asked, sharing a strange look with Edward.

"What? I needed some new jeans." He shrugged, sitting down and opening one of the pizza boxes.

"I worry about you sometimes, Em." Edward chuckled, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, it's _never _happening again." Emmett laughed, picking up a slice of pizza and bringing it to his mouth.

"Excuse me? Why not?" Alice pouted. "That was fun!"

"Maybe for you, Ali, but I think _one_ jean shop is enough. There really isn't any need to go into_ every _shop in the mall." He managed to say through a mouthful of food. Alice huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Bella is a lot more fun to hang out with, anyway." She decided, sticking her tongue out at Emmett.

We all settled down on the sofa, stuffing our faces with the pizza and watching trashy TV.

"I'll go get some drinks." I said after a few moments, knowing I'd get thirsty after eating a load of pepperoni. I rubbed Edward's knee as I got up and made my way to the kitchen.

I grabbed a large bottle of Coke from the fridge and leaned up to retrieve four glasses from the press. I almost yelped in surprise when I felt two cool arms wrap around my waist.

"You scared me." I whispered to Edward, leaning back into his embrace. He chuckled lightly, his head coming to rest on my shoulder.

"I just couldn't resist having a second alone with you."

I smiled, turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. His lips were soft and gentle against mine. I'd never get tired of this.

I parted my lips, indicating what I wanted. He understood and parted his lips too, our breaths mingling together.

A gasp behind us made us pull away from each other. Edward and I looked to the doorway to see Mom and a beaming Esme. Esme clapped her hands together and then turned to Mom with an expectant look upon her face.

"Ha! Ren, what did I tell you?" she laughed. "Now come on…you owe me fifty bucks." She smiled sweetly, holding out her hand in waiting. "Hand it over."

Mom groaned and pulled out her purse, reluctantly handing Esme a fifty.

"What's this all about?" Edward asked the question I had been thinking.

"I just won fifty dollars, that's what this is about." Esme giggled, sticking the money into the pocket of her jeans.

"Esme and I had a little bet going on…I said that you two would get together in College…she said in High School." Mom explained with a shrug.

"You guys were betting on us?" I laughed. They both nodded at us along with a chuckle. Mom turned to leave the room, and Esme quickly hopped over to us.

"This is the best news I've heard in ages!" She smiled, kissing my cheek before following Mom out of the room.

I looked to Edward and we both burst out laughing.

People talk about having crazy families…ours is sure to be the craziest of them all.

* * *

**Just thought I'd add a fun sort of chapter…hope you all liked it! :)**

**You guys know the drill: leave me a review and I'll come back with an update. :P**

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV:**

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Our entire family were happy to see us together, Mom and Esme were ecstatic; apparently they had known since the minute we met as babies that this day would come. Charlie wasn't too shocked to hear the news either, but he did take Edward aside and do the usual father thing and ask what his intentions for his daughter were – _and_ to warn him that his shotgun was still working perfectly. Typically Dad.

If Edward and I weren't attached to the hip before, we sure as hell were now. I couldn't stay away from him for more than a few hours, and even _that_ was hard work.

I groaned as the sliver of light coming through my bedroom curtains woke me up. Tiredly, my hand reached up to rub at my eyes. I adjusted to the light of the room and looked to my side, smiling when I spotted Edward's sleeping form. He had been sneaking into my room at night, where we would huddle up together and talk about nothing all that important. It had gotten to the point where I was nearly unable to sleep without him next to me.

I quietly crawled closer to him, kissing his neck softly.

"Edward," I whispered, my kisses moving towards his collarbone. "Wake up," He groaned, but didn't make an attempt to move. I sat up and placed a leg on either side of him, so I was now straddling him. I leaned down, swiftly planting a kiss on his lips. His lips almost instantly began to move with mine as his hands came up to grip my hips tightly. Our kiss quickly intensified, and we were soon panting into each others mouths.

"Good morning." I mumbled against his lips when our kisses had finally slowed down. I could feel his smile against my lips.

"_Very_ good morning," he clarified, nodding his head. I giggled, placing my forehead against his. "What time is it?" he asked. It suddenly dawned on me that I hadn't checked, and I jumped, hoping that we hadn't slept in too late.

I sighed in relief when I read the numbers on my clock; _6:58_.

"We're good." I muttered, bringing his lips to mine again. His hands trailed down my back, coming up under my tank top. I sat back, pulling the top off completely in one swift movement before our lips crashed together again. His hand came up to palm my left breast and I moaned into his mouth at the contact. Edward's kisses trailed down to my neck and I lolled my head to the side, giving him better access.

Even though Edward and I had only been dating a few weeks, I felt completely comfortable with him in this way. Our make out sessions had quickly grown more intimate each time. We hadn't talked about it, we just did what felt _right_. I know, most people would consider it inappropriate to be this intimate after dating for such a short period of time, but I had known Edward my entire life – our situation was different. I never felt like I was being rushed into anything, Edward never pushed me to do anything I didn't feel I was ready for. And even after going as far as oral sex, I still felt completely comfortable with our relationship.

I ground myself into Edward's obvious excitement, causing both of us to groan in appreciation of the friction.

Just as Edward's hands reached around to unclasp my bra, I heard the one voice I _really_ didn't want to hear right now.

Dad. He should be at work by now, not at home, interrupting my session with Edward.

"Bells? You up yet?" he called, his voice growing closer. My eyes widened, and both Edward and I quickly sprung from the bed. Edward searched the room frantically for a place to hide whilst I threw my tank top back over my head.

"The closet!" I whisper-shouted to him. "Get in the closet!"

He did as I said, running on his toes to my wardrobe and quietly getting in. I quickly ran over and picked up his shirt, which was lying on the floor, and shoved it under my mattress before sitting down on it, _just_ as Dad swung the door open.

"Oh, you're up. I thought I heard something up here, but I wasn't sure," He smiled, leaning against the doorway. "I was just wondering if you wanted breakfast. I don't have to be in work for another hour today, so I have time to make us something." He suggested. Breakfast was about the only thing Dad actually _could_ make. He burnt everything else.

"That'd be great, Dad." I squeaked out.

"Okay, I'll try and whip something up." He said, before looking at me strangely. "You okay, Bells? You look kind of flushed."

_Well, I was just getting ravished by my boyfriend's amazing lips…what do you expect?_

"I'm fine. Totally fine." I said quickly, nodding my head.

"_Okay_…" he trailed off slowly. "I'll see you downstairs, then." And with that, he turned and left the room. I listened as his footsteps grew quieter before I leapt off the bed and flung the wardrobe door open in one movement.

"Fuck…that was close." Edward muttered as he stepped out, sighing in relief. "I think he'd get his shotgun out if he saw me in here," he breathed out. He was right, Dad probably would have. I mean, he wouldn't have actually shot him, but he sure as hell would have scared him. "Have you seen my shirt?" Edward asked, looking around the room.

"Oh…" I lifted the mattress and pulled it out, holding it up for him to see. He laughed at my choice of hiding place and took it, putting it on without another word.

"We'll have to continue this later," he told me firmly, causing me to giggle at his serious tone. His arms wrapped around me as he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"See you in an hour," he kissed me once more before he headed towards the window. Since Edward was given a car for his birthday, he insisted on driving me to school every day. I had no objections.

I smiled to myself as I watched my gorgeous boyfriend climbing out my window. It seemed so cliché.

With a small sigh, I turned back to my room to get dressed and prepared for the day ahead.

* * *

I walked with Alice and Rose to our first class, which was English. It was probably the only class that I didn't have with Edward.

"So, it's your birthday in a few weeks…" she trailed off casually.

Oh, I knew what she was up to.

"_No_." I said instantly. She looked up at me, a pout already forming. I shook my head defiantly. "I don't want any fuss, Ali. A quiet night watching movies is good enough for me."

"But-"

"Ali," I groaned. "It feels like I only just got through with the last party. I certainly don't need another one."

Thankfully, Alice quietened, and didn't touch the subject again even though I knew that wasn't the end of her attempt at persuading me, and let me tell you, that pixie is _very_ persuasive. And I was insistent on not letting her win this time.

"Guys, what do you think about Emmett?" Rose suddenly asked, her head cocked to the side in thought. Our heads snapped to her before Alice and I shared a look.

Rose has disliked Emmett for the past few years, even though Alice and I both thought that it was just to cover her real feelings about him.

"I think he's crazy about you," Alice stated simply. It was true, a blind man could see it.

"He has been since you moved here in fifth grade." I pitched in.

"You think?" she asked, a smile on her face. Alice and I both nodded.

"I saw you guys making out at Alice and Edward's party," I chuckled, nudging her. "You looked pretty... _friendly_."

Rose giggled. "He's actually pretty cool once you get talking to him." She decided. She's finally realised that? I've known Emmett my entire life – he's Edward and Alice's older brother- so I've grown up knowing how cool, yet immature, he is. Rose just failed to see that at first.

"Okay, so you like him…he likes you…Royce is officially out of the picture. I think you should go for it." I shrugged. Rose contemplated it for a second before nodding in agreement, a determined look set on her face.

"It's settled. I'm asking him out at lunch." She told us firmly. Alice and I exchanged a smiled, linking arms with Rose and making our way towards our next class.

* * *

**So, we may be introducing some lemons soon. Is everyone cool with that? I don't particularly like writing them, so they won't be too long, and I'll mark where they begin and where they end, so you don't _have_ to read it. But this is an 'M' rating after all, so there was always that possibility. :)**

**I have some ideas, but they're for later in the story, so any ideas **_**you lovelies**_** come up with – I'd love to hear! Suggestions are always needed – the more ideas, the better! :P**

**I'm going to leave you to **_**review**_** now…*hint* *hint*. ;)**

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


End file.
